A Day In The Life
by MaddiD3
Summary: Peeta and Katniss take their children; Hope (5) and Rye (2) into the meadow and to the lake for the day.
1. Morning

Morning

I wake up to an empty pillow. Peeta? Where was he? I looked at the clock. Exactly 8:00 am. I hopped up, and walked out the door, down the hall, and into my daughter's room, where I find him. I breathe a sigh of relief; I know he's safe.

"Hope, sweetie, wake up" he brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her forehead softly. Her sleepy eyes slowly opened, and a wide grin crept onto her face, glad to see her father sitting beside her.

"Hi daddy" she whispered, half awake, closing her eyes again.

"Good morning, sleepy head". He pulled off her blankets gently and placed them beside her. She reached her arms up to him, and he picked her up, her little head resting on his shoulder, arms around his neck.

Peeta turned around and smiled at me. "Hey" he said softly, planting a kiss on my cheek as he walked past, and nodding down the hall, signalling for me to go and wake up our son. I nodded back to him, and watched as he carried her downstairs.

I walked down the hall into my two year old son's room. He was still fast asleep, his blonde curls all messy, and his arms strewn out beside him. I leaned over and ran my hands through his hair. His hand reached out and pushed my hand away. "C'mon Rye, dad and Hope are waiting".

I sat on the side of his little bed; he rolled over and put his chubby hand on my lap. I picked it up and tickled his palm. He opened his eyes, let out a little squeal and pulled his hand away quickly. "Bad mama". I laughed and picked him up and place him gently off the ground. "Now, do I have to carry you downstairs like a little baby, or are you going to walk down like a big boy". He smiled and shouted, "I'm a big boy!" and ran out of the room.

I waked out after him. He was clomping down the stairs, one at a time, holding onto the middle parts of the railing, not tall enough to reach the top. When he reached the bottom, he fell onto his hands and knee's, not able to keep balance. He started crying, and I quickly ran downstairs. I swooped him up and checked his knees, no bruises just a bit red. Peeta and Hope ran in to see what was going on. Peeta relaxed as soon as he saw I had him and leaned on the wall. Hope just stared. I wiped the tears off his cheeks and said, "big boy's like you don't cry". He insisted being called a "big boy". He had his "big boy" bed. His "big boy" tooth brush and his "big boy" winter jacket.

He rubbed his eyes, stopped crying and I put him down. He looked up at me, then to Peeta. He ran over and his dad picked him up. "Are you going to help me make breakfast?" He nodded, and Peeta took him into the kitchen.

Hope came over to me and hugged my leg. "What happened?". She looked worried; she's so protective of her brother. She is just like Prim was with her cat. She's only five.

"He's fine, he just fell over, nothing too serious". She smiled a little and quietly said "Okay" and ran back into the kitchen. I followed after her and sat at the table. Peeta had Rye on his hip, and Hope standing on her toes beside him, peeking into the bowl he was mixing.

Peeta looked back at me. "Why don't we let mum put the eggs in?" Hope nodded and came over to me, grasped my hand and pulled me over to the bench, passing me an egg. "I'll just ruin it". He laughed. "Nonsense, you've cracked and egg before". I rolled my eyes, cracked an egg, yes, I dropped it onto his foot and it cracked

open.

I decided to do it anyway. I tapped it on the side of the bowl, and broke it open; I dropped half the shell into the bowl. Brilliant. "At least it was better than last time" he said. I nudged him and went back to the table.

I rested my head on my hand, and started daydreaming. It started out as a happy thought. Rye, Hope, Peeta and I running around the meadow, chasing each other. My children were screaming and giggling, Peeta pretending to be a scary monster, picking them up and throwing them up into the air, with them laughing hysterically, having so much fun.

But then the clouds came out, and covered the sun. It got darker, Hope and Rye huddled up against Peeta and I walked over to them. We could hear the wind blowing fast, and the lighting started. Growls came from behind us. I whipped around. Mutts. Like the ones in the 74th Hunger Games. We started running. I heard a scream. Peeta. The mutt grabbed him by his prosthetic leg, tore it off, then the dog attacked his other leg, and then his torso, devouring him entirely.

We kept running, and then I heard more screaming. A boy and a girl. My children. Three mutts snapping at them, pinning them down with their giant claws. I ran to them, trying to push the beasts away, but they just got angrier, biting my arm, drawing blood. I started shrieking, I got up on my wobbly legs and ran.

I reached the district boundary, I tried to find the gate, but there was none, and the fence was ten metres high. I called out for someone, but no one answered. The mutts were getting closer. I tried to climb but my feet slipped. I fell onto the ground. I tried to crawl away. But I couldn't.

It's like I was stuck to the ground. I needed to move. They were getting closer. The mutts. I couldn't move or speak. My vision was blurring. They were getting closer, I tried to scream but I couldn't. They were getting closer. I was about to be eaten alive by giant dogs, like Cato, and my family. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I was suffocating, shaking, about to die, the mutts, closer, bigger, scarier, fearso- "KATNISS!"

I jolted up with a start. I was drenched in sweat, shaking violently. Peeta held his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. "Peeta?" I whispered, "I'm here". "Where's Hope, Rye?". He pointed at them huddled up at the back door. "Over there, they're fine, are you ok?"

I looked back up to him, wrapped my arm around his necked and he pulled my up. "What happened?" He asked me. "I…I was daydreaming then it turned into some sort of night mare, mutts were chasing us, then they killed you, the kids, then they were about to kill me!"

Peeta put his hand on my lips. "Ssshhh, not real, not real, you're safe now". That's what we say to each other after one of us has a nightmare or a flashback. "What did I look like?" he looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean, what did I look like, while I was out?"

"Oh, well, you were fine at the start, then your eyes widened, and you put your hand down and sat up straight. You started shaking a bit, breathing heavily. Then I came over and put my hand on yours. You started to sweat, and have some sort of seizure or something. You whispered words I couldn't understand. Then you closed your eyes and you just got worse. I tried to stop it, by holding you. Then a few minutes after, you started to ease up, and you came out of it".

Peeta was good at giving detailed explanations, which was sometime rather unfortunate. He looked into my eyes, asking for an answer. "O…ok thanks". I rested my head on his shoulder, and Hope came over to me, Rye trailing behind her, holding onto her hand. "Mummy?"

Tears were beginning to well up into her eyes, her brother's eyes already red, and his cheeks stained with tears. "I'm ok, sweetie, I'm fine" I told her reassuringly. She burst into tears and held onto my knee, Rye letting go of her hand, and sitting between my feet. "Don't ever do that again mummy, you scared me". I cringed. Did I really scare her that much? I felt like such a horrible mother.

I stood up slowly, my family staring up at me. "I think I smell something burning," I said. Peeta snapped back into reality, and ran over to the oven. I picked up Rye, and Hope ran to her father's side. "It's okay everyone! The bread is not burnt". Hope breathed a sigh of relief, and Peeta put it on the bench.

"Lucky save bread boy!" I announced. Hope giggled. I put Rye on the table, his hand in his mouth, and his legs swinging over the side. As I walked over to Peeta, I could hear Hope "Big boy's don't eat their hands!"

I look back and laughed. Then I felt Peeta's strong arms pick me up. I faced him, smiling. He was smiling back at me, and he whispered something into my ear "If you had made it, we would have nothing but a pile of ashes, girl on fire".


	2. The Lake and the Meadow

The Lake and the Meadow

Rye sat next to the door; legs sprawled out, waiting patiently for his dad to come downstairs. I was braiding Hope's hair, like I always do with mine. Peeta was taking an awfully long time. He only said he'd have a shower and get dressed.

But after a while, he finally came downstairs, limping on his leg, it mustn't be on properly. He hit the side of his knee, and it clicked into place, now he could walk normally. I tied off the end of Hope's braid. "Done" I told her. She jumped up, and walked over to the door, waiting alongside her brother.

"Can we please go now mummy?" I looked at Peeta. He went to grab the picnic basket from the kitchen table, and came back out, grabbing his jacket and opening the door. I pulled Rye up onto his feet and put his blue bucket hat on his head. Hope pulled her pink rain boots on, and hurried after her father.

"Are you excited?" Peeta asked Hope and Rye. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Hope ran out of the gate of the Victor's Village and waiting for us to catch up. Rye was taking his time, trying not to trip over his own feet. I got impatient. I picked him up and ran out the gate. "Mama!" he screamed. I laughed and put him down as we got out the gate.

Haymitch burst out his door, to see what all the commotion was about. "What's going on out here?" Hope ran over to him and hugged his waist. "Hi Haymitch" he smiled. "Hey Baby Mockingjay, where are you four off to?" "We're going to the lake, mummy promised she'd teach me how to swim". She Let go and Haymitch started walking back towards his house. "Well you lot have fun, see you later!" He called out to us. Peeta waved his hand "Bye Haymitch!"

We started walking towards the woods. Peeta walked behind Hope and I. Rye on one hand, and the basket on the other. Hope took big steps to keep up with me, her pink boots getting dirty from the damp ground.

"Miss Hawthorne!" Hope called out. She spotted Posy, Gale's little sister. She became a teacher, and taught Hope's class. "Hey Hope, how are you?" Hope ran up to her, and jumped onto her waist, Posy lifted her up, onto her hip, almost toppling over in the process.

"Hi Posy" I called out to her. We walked over to her and started chatting. "Hey Katniss, how's it been?" "Good, how's Gale going in two?" "He's okay, his baby is due in about two weeks" Posy said with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait to be an auntie, and she missed Gale so much. "Really? Are you going to visit him?"

Posy put Hope down and looked back up at me. "Yeah, I'm going next month, you have no idea how excited I am, I haven't seen Gale in ages". Peeta smiled and walked up to Posy, "well I hope you have a safe trip". He and Rye started to walk away. "See you later Posy" I waved and started to walk away, Hope ran after me shouting "Bye Miss Hawthorne! See you on Monday!" Posy smiled, and headed back to her house.

We reached the meadow. The district boundary was now only a small wire fence, that reached just below my hip, with small gates scattered along it. I opened the gate, nearest to the lake and the meadow and Hope and Rye ran in, with Peeta chasing behind them.

I closed the gate behind me and walked into the meadow. Hope was tumbling around, performing cartwheels, handstands and somersaults. Rye was trying to copy her, bending down, putting his toddler hands on the ground, and pushing himself around.

"Do you want to go down to the lake now?" Hope nodded, her hair all messy from playing acrobat. Rye toddled after her, until Peeta came up behind him, and put him on his shoulders. "Run daddy!" Rye called out to him. Peeta then ran as fast as he could, but staying behind me, because he hadn't memorised the way to the lake yet.

I held Hope's hand as we got into the woods, she was a little nervous after the last time we came here. A wild turkey came out of nowhere and scared her half to death. Peeta pulled Rye down and put him on his hips, so he wouldn't hit his head on any low lying branches.

I had to help both Hope and Peeta over fallen trees, or roots. Hope was still small, and well, Peeta's leg was attracted to every possible thing that could trip him over. I started humming a few melodies, so my children could hear the Mockingjays sing. "Can I try mummy?" I taught her the notes that Rue used in the arena. She sang it sweetly, and the Mockingjays repeated after her. "That was so cool!" Hope said, with a smile from ear to ear.

A little while after we reached the lake. Peeta put Rye down, and Hope held his hand. I went to feel the water, perfect. It was not too cold, but not too warm either. I turned back to check on my family. Peeta had set the blanket out, and had Rye sitting on his lap, feeding him some water.

"Can we go swimming now?" Hope was sitting on the opposite side of the blanket, legs crossed, fiddling with her fingers. "In a moment" Peeta looked up "why don't you two have some water first, you looked pretty worn out sweetheart".

Hope walked over to the basket, dug around, and pulled out another bottle of water. "I'm not that tired". Hope swallowed a few mouthfuls of water, and then passed the bottle to me. I took four mouthfuls, put the cap back on, and placed it beside the basket.

"Now we can go swimming," I told Hope. Peeta picked up Rye off his lap, and placed him on his feet. He pulled his shirt off first, then Rye's. Hope took off her boots and her dress, leaving her in a singlet and her underwear. I did the same.

I walked into the lake, standing on the shallow end. I held my hand out for Peeta. He couldn't get in by himself, I mean; he does have only one leg. He slid into the lake, and sat on the rock that was just beneath the surface.

"Where's my big boy?" Peeta called out. Rye turned his head, stood up and came running towards him. "Slow down there, buddy!" When the toddler reached the edge of the lake, he sat down and waited for his father to pick him up. "Daddy!" he cried, desperate to get into the water. Peeta picked him up and sat him on his good knee. Rye squealed when his bare skin touched the water. He loved it. He started flailing wildly, splashing Peeta and I with water.

Now it was Hope's turn. She edged closely to the edge, taking one step at a time. "We don't have all day Hope, come on". She stood on the bank, her toes just touching the water. She jumped away when the wind blew it up her feet. She started breathing heavily, hugging her shoulders and looked away.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, confused. "I'm don't want to go in" she said in a shaky voice. "Why? You aren't going to drown, I'll hold you up and teach you how to swim". She came closer, but stood far enough away so the water wouldn't touch her.

I went right over to the edge, and held out both my hands. "Why don't you just sit on the edge first, with your legs in the water?" She nodded and mumbled "Okay" and came closer. She held my hands tightly and sat down, sliding her feet slowly into the water, wincing every time the water lapped up around her. I could feel her hand shaking and her breathing became more rapid. She was having a panic attack.

"I can't breathe mummy, I'm dying! The water is killing me!" She screamed. "No, no, you're fine, you're just panicking". She started shaking more and breathing very fast. "I'm scared!" tears streaming down her face, crawling backwards frantically to get out. Peeta kicked me softly with his leg, and put Rye into my arms. He hauled himself out and put his arms around Hope, stroking her hair and trying to quieten her down.

I held Rye in the water, I could feel his legs hitting against me as he tried to move them about. I could see that Hope was calming down, and her muscles were easing up, she took a few deep breaths then let go of her dad staring at me. "I'm sorry mummy," she said, choking between words, trying to stop herself crying. "It's ok sweetie, we can try again another time". She came over to me, stood on the edge and reached her arms out to me. "No, I want to try again now, but you have to promise not to let go of me". "I promise," I said with a smile.

I passed Rye back to Peeta, and he sat on the edge with him, their legs hanging in the water. I help Hope around the waist the lifted her in. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and shoulders and her legs around my waist, shaking a little, but not too much. I held one hand under her shoulder blades, and one hand under her, so she could sit on it.

I moved slowly, my goal to reach the middle of the lake without her flipping out again. I could feel her muscles tense up a bit, and could see her eyes close, one tear coming out of the corner of her eye. Once I reached the middle, I stopped and swayed her around, turning in circles.

She opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings. The quiet woods, tall green tree's, with squirrels, Mockingjays and countless other creatures living in them. The blue sky, just visible between the tops of the trees. The small patches of grass, some with dandelions or other flowers growing in them. The slightly brown water, with small fish swimming through it gasping every time she felt one touch her foot.

Despite that I could feel her relax, her legs swishing around in the water. Her head craning to look at the sky. She then came back down to earth and stared at me with her mesmerising blue eyes. "Can we come here every weekend mummy?" she asked quietly, putting her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes. I smiled "Of course we can".

I could see her small crimson lips curl into a smile. She stopped moving her legs and just let them float below her. She nudged her head closer into my neck. I moved my hands onto her mid-back and moved her leisurely through the water. She opened her mouth and whispered one last thing to me before her mind ran off into dreamland, "Good".


	3. Little Adventures

Little Adventures

"You're a really good baker daddy" Hope exclaimed, while she crammed the last morsel of her cheese bun into her mouth. "Thank you very much Hope" accepting her compliment. After I spent about and hour teaching Hope, and trying to teach Rye how to swim, all four of us were ravenous.

Hope had made good progress with her swimming, even with being a little reluctant every time I asked her to have a go with out me holding my arms under her. She got out after about 20 minutes, complaining that she was cold, but I knew she couldn't handle any more time in the lake. She would end up having another nervous breakdown.

After that I tried to teach Rye. He cooperated at first, copying my movements, and kicking his legs. But he soon got sick of it, and just wanted to splash about. So I let him. I held him tightly under his arms and let him go wild. He was having the time of his life. Screaming at the top of his lungs, scaring every living creature within a five metre radius over the hills and far away.

He eventually got exhausted, and gave up kicking, so I pulled him out. Peeta passed me a towel, I put in around Rye, then he gave me another one, and I put in on the picnic blanket and sat down next too Peeta. The toddler got comfortable in my lap, and fell asleep within about five minutes.

"Peeta?" he was staring off into the distance, oblivious to everything around him. "Hello, Peeta? Anyone in there?" I waved my hand in front of his face. Still nothing. I gave up and slumped back into the position I was before. Hope then jumped to the chance to get her dad back.

She walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, staring up into his expressionless face. He then took a deep breath and raised her arms. "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Daddy! She hollered at him, waving her arms around in the air.

Peeta snapped up straight, blinking a few times and looked around. "Huh?" he said with a confused look on his face. Hope giggled. Rye was awoken by Hope's screaming, but he nuzzled his head into my abdomen and tried to go back to sleep.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him. Peeta rubbed his hand over his face, squeezed his eyes just, and then opened them again. "Nothing really, just life, I guess". Life. Our life before, or life now? About me, our children, his family before. When Peeta didn't tell you what he was thinking about, it was obviously something that he wanted to keep to himself, so I respect that, not asking anymore questions,

He looked up at Hope and gave her a little smile. I fiddled with Rye's wet hair, twirling the curls around my finger.

I glanced up to see Hope teaching Peeta some hand clapping game that she probably learnt from one of her friends at school. Peeta kept putting his hands the wrong way, and clapping the wrong time, bewilderment across his face. I could see Hope getting frustrated, groaning every time he got it wrong, and rolling her eyes.

They both eventually gave up and slumped back. I sat up and suggested that we get changed. Peeta nodded and hopped up. I tossed him his shirt and Hope her dress. I propped Rye up and unwrapped the towel. His grey eyes opened and looked at me.

I smiled down at him and grabbed his shirt and tugged his arms through the sleeves. I pulled the mint green buttons through the little holes and set him on his feet. He hobbled over to the container that held the cheese buns. He took the last one out and settled himself down beside the basket and started eating.

I myself got changed into my cream coloured t-shirt, grey jeans and my hunting boots. "Mummy, can you tie up my dress please?" Hope turned her back to me, and I tied up the two ribbons stitched at either side of her bright red dress. "The we go, all done" I put my hands on her shoulder and eventually embraced her in a hug. She held on to my arms. I whispered into her ear "I'm so proud of you" she smiled and took a deep breath. "Thanks".

Peeta held a sleeping Rye in his arms, and I held the basket. We headed back up to twelve. Hope skipped ahead of us, carefully hurdling over log, root and rock. She looked back at us a few times, a grin from ear to ear, enjoying her little adventure.

All four of us kept trudging up to the meadow. Hope step became quicker and her face lit up. "Look! Blackberries!" she ran up the bush hand picked a handful off, about to out them into her mouth.

In a split second a memory jerked in my brain. I dropped the basket, ran over to my daughter, and swatted the berries out of her hand. She stared at me with a shocked look on her face, I stared back, startled. I stood up straight and pulled her close. "That's nightlock, sweetie".

"Nightlock? What's that?" she choked up. I still had my arms wrapped around her; scared I almost lost my daughter. Peeta piped up from behind me. "Hope, those berries are very poisonous. If you had eaten them, you would be killed almost straight away". She pulled away from me and mumbled a simple "Ok" and kept on walking.

She didn't know what nightlock was. How stupid of me, to take her into the woods, where she would obviously be curious about everything, being five and all, and not expect her to try and eat nightlock. Idiot.

We reached the edge of the meadow when Hope sat on a rock and put her head in her hands. "What's wrong Hope?" I muttered to her. "My legs are sore, I want to sit down". I sat down next to her and put the picnic basket down. Peeta set Rye on his two small feet, he had woken up after the berry scare, but Peeta kept hold of him.

Rye swirled his chubby little fingers around in the dirt, creating shapes. I tossed Peeta a bottle of water and gave Hope ours. She swilled down a few mouthfuls and handed it to me. I put the cap back on and put it in the basket.

"What are you creating there, Rye?" Peeta asked him. "Fishy" he said softly, and went back to work. We were just sitting there quietly for a moment, listening to the sounds that nature had to offer. I was about to suggest we get going when I opened her mouth and asked a question. "Mummy, daddy, can I ask you a question?" Peeta and I both nodded "sure, ask away".

"Why don't I have any cousins, or aunts, or uncles?" I looked over at Peeta, who was obviously shocked by this question. I managed to choke up something without bursting into tears. "You have cousins, Finnick, Pippa, Hunter. And Aunts, Johanna, and Annie and Delly". I stopped suddenly; scared if I talk more I'll produce a waterfall. Peeta continued my sentence "Your Uncles as well, Haymitch, Johanna's husband, Carlos.

"Yeah, but they aren't related to you". I nodded. "I know sweetie". She stood up and stretched. "Do you and dad have any brothers and sisters, or are you only children?" I held my forehead. "Yes, we do". Hope looked confused. "Where are they then?" I stood up and walked away. I could hear Peeta try to distract her "You'll find out when you're older". Meaning in a few years, when she would be old enough to handle the horrors of our past.

I walked on ahead of everyone, trying to clear my head of bad memories. I remembered happy times…

**A/N Thanks for reading! I plan on the next chapter being detailed explanations of Katniss' memories, I tried to fit it in this chapter but I didn't want it to drag on. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Maddi :)**


	4. Happy Memories

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated for sooo long. I really have no excuse, (other than that I have been busy writing more fanfic). I have two chapters for you today, YAY! Hope you enjoy ~ MaddiD3**

Happy Memories

When Hope was born. We both decided to go to the hospital in District Four, so I'd be close to my mum.

When the nurse brought her back into my hospital room, and placed her in my arms. The feeling of pleasure filling my body as her sparkling blue eyes stared up at me. When Peeta cried, non stop, as he first got to hold her. He was a proud father.

We went through a list of names: Primrose, Rue, Willow, Summer, Grace, and Madge. I didn't want to name her after anyone, especially Prim. So we settled on a word commonly heard during the rebellion. Hope.

Hope. My daughter. She gave us the _hope _that things were going to get better. The _hope _of a new start. It was perfect. We then decided that her middle name should be Rue, in honour of her. I didn't want to put Prim's name in there, it would be hard enough for me and mum to say her name anyway, but I knew if she was listening, she would understand.

Hope Rue Mellark. I remember when I said it out loud for the first time Peeta burst out in tears again. He slid beside me into my bed and I held him, while Hope had her first hug with Grandma Everdeen.

We were both exhausted. Peeta had slept for only a few hours, watching over me and I, well, I just gave birth to a human child.

We woke up the next day with Hope fast asleep in her crib, and a letter from mum:

_Hope Rue Mellark. What a great name. I thought you'd like to know that I fed her and put her to sleep, after you two dozed off._

_Katniss,_

_I'm so proud of you. My beautiful daughter, now a mother herself. You have been through and accomplished so much. I know the past has been hard on you, as it has been hard on me as well. I love you so much, and thank God every day that I still have you around. Keep smiling and keep you're head held high, Prim would want that._

_Mum_

_Peeta,_

_I am so proud of you as well. You are now a proud father to a gorgeous little girl. I want to thank you so much for looking after Katniss through the past nine months. Dealing with all her problems. I know it has been difficult, but I commend you on putting up with it. When I worry about how she is doing, I don't need to be afraid because I know you are there, looking after her. Thank you so much._

_Mrs Everdeen_

_Good Luck!_

Also when Rye was born. Hope was three. She was so excited to be a big sister. We went back to the hospital in Four. Hope stayed with mum.

After I went through the painful event called birth again, Peeta invited Hope and mum inside, they had been waiting since the morning. I was holding my newborn boy, Hope burst into the room, mum coming in behind her and their face's lit up when she saw him.

She clambered onto the bed beside me, and touched his little face. "Can I hold him?" I nodded and she put her arms out, I place Rye in them, and pulled her hand up so she could support his head. Mum whipped out her camera, a small, silver contraption that she had bought with her savings. She took a photo of big sister Hope, with her little brother Rye, a wide grin spread across her face.

"He has your eyes". Peeta said, as he looked into my grey seam eyes. I looked into them and saw that he was right. He had my eyes, my father's eyes.

As last time, Peeta put on the waterworks. He was so happy for us. For me. For Hope. We finally had a completed family, and we could go home, and make it all work. I'd never thought ever see this day.

We went home that same night, my doctor said the baby and I were healthy, so we left. Peeta didn't let Rye out of his sight, and Hope begged to hold him every five minutes.

Once I'd snapped out of my dream I saw we were halfway through the meadow. Hope trudging behind me, braid at messy, strands of hair coming out everywhere. Rye was running as fast as he could on his tiny legs, finally reaching Hope and holding onto her hand.

Peeta was at the back, face red. He got tired easily now, and I could tell he needed a break. "How about we stop for a while, it's still light". All three of them stopped, and Peeta looked up at me. "In the middle of the meadow?" I nodded "It's fine, just put the blanket down". Peeta mumbled and walked up ahead, laying the deep blue blanket on the grass. Peeta lay down, and I rested next to him, his arms around me, and my head on his chest.

Hope and Rye ran around the meadow like wild things. Happily wearing themselves out. After about ten minutes they settled down and I went to sleep in Peeta's warm embrace.

I wake up beside a pile of flowers. Daisies, to be exact. I sat up, waiting for my eyes to clear. When my mind came back into focus I saw Hope with a crown of daisies around her head. She was working hard on another chain, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Peeta and Rye had their own crowns, made by Hope, and she was working on another.

Peeta looked over at me, acknowledging that I was awake. "Had a good rest?" I inched closer to him and lent on his shoulder. "I'm still a bit tired, but it was fine". He smiled and went back to passing daisies.

"Finished!" Hope shouted, holding up her daisy chain. She linked the two ends together, forming a circle. She stood up and walked over to me, her red dress flowing in the wind. "I now crown mummy as queen of the meadow!" she announced, placing the chain on my head. I stared up at her "Who's the king?" she laughed. "Daddy is, silly, and me and Rye are the princess and prince".

I nodded in recognition. Hope sat in front of me and looked up into my eyes. "What is your first order, as queen?" I sat up and started thinking, I already knew, but I just wanted to play along with her game. "Well, sweet Hope, princess of the meadow, my first order as queen is that we pack up, go home, eat dinner, have showers and go to bed". I tickled her neck and stood up and started walking. She laughed and ran up too me, holding onto my shirt.

I stared into the orange sunset. Peeta's favourite time of day, and colour. "The sunset is pretty today". I heard Hope exclaim from below me. "Yeah, it is" I whispered softly into the wind. I felt Peeta's hand wrap around my shoulders. "Ready to go". I nodded and started walking.

We reached the gate in about fifteen minutes. Rye was wide-awake from his sleep at the lake, and ran off ahead with Hope. Peeta and I walked a few steps behind them, hand in hand. "They're beautiful" I heard Peeta mumble under his breath. I looked up ahead at them. He was right.

An innocent, gorgeous, five-year-old girl, prancing through the streets of a rebuilt District 12, a crown of daisies around her head, not a care in the world. And a funny, cute-as-a-button toddler, trying to keep up with his sister. I smiled at the sight and couldn't believe all this was real.


	5. Good Night

"Come back here you little monkey!" I shouted out to Rye. He ran through the lounge room and the kitchen, and was about to make his way up the stairs when he swerved and ran down the hall.

I was about to give Hope and Rye a bath when he ran out of the bathroom in only his underwear. I chased him down stairs and around the house. Hope stayed up in the bathroom, out of the way while I ran after Rye.

Peeta joined in the game to capture the naked devil. Each time we thought we'd have him; he dodged through our legs and into another room. I saw him run back up the hall and try to open the cupboard under the stairs, where we keep all our cleaning stuff. He was trapped. Peeta coming at one end, and me the other. He desperately tried to reach the handle but he was just too short.

He tried to get out with his "brilliant" strategy. But he made a wrong move and Peeta caught him, and swung him over his shoulder. "It's bath time!" he shouted mockingly. Rye squealed and tried to wriggle out of his father's strong arms, but he had no hope.

I followed behind them, up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Hope was waiting patiently, her towel wrapped around her shoulders. Peeta put Rye down and closed the door behind him, so he wouldn't escape again. The toddler started a tantrum and banged on the door, face red from crying.

I ran a warm bath for the two of them. Hope obediently got in first. It was a bit more of a struggle with Rye. I stood him beside the bath and grabbed his favourite washcloth. "Do you want this?" I held in up in front of his face. He tried to grab for it, but I kept pulling it away. I pointed to the bath "Let me put you in, otherwise no washy". That was his name for it, since he started talking.

He accepted and dropped his head. I put the cloth down and picked Rye up and put him into the bath opposite Hope. I grabbed a different cloth, dipped it in the water, and mopped his tear stained face. I gave him his one, and he splashed around with it, washing himself.

I moved onto Hope. I pulled the elastic that kept her braid together. I placed the elastic on the edge of the sink, and ran my hands through her braid, undoing it. I then pulled the jug from under the sink, filled it with water, and tipped it over her head. She clamped her eyes and mouth shut through the process. She then passed me the jasmine scented shampoo. I squeezed it onto my hand and massaged it into her head. She leaned back on the edge of the bath, back facing me.

I looked over at Rye. He was busy draping "Washy" over his shoulders, pulling it off, dunking it in the water, and then repeating the process. I put back my focus on Hope, and asked her a question. "Hey Hope, can I ask you something?" She sat up straighter. "Yeah". I proceeded to ask her my real question. "Why aren't you scared of having a bath, when you're scared to go swimming in the lake, they are both filled with water?"

Hope turned to face me. I hung my soap-covered hands over the edge of the bath. "I'm not scared of the bath, because I can see the bottom of it, and I know what is in the water, but in the lake, I can't see the bottom, and I don't know what's in it". I washed of my hands and filled the jug with more water. I motioned my hand for her to turn around.

"I've been swimming in that lake since I was your age Hope, I was scared at first, but my dad told me it was totally safe. I eventually got used to it. The fish, the plants. It doesn't get that deep either." I rinsed her hair a second time and gave her a bar of soap to wash herself with.

She nodded and continued washing herself. I stood up to grab their towels and placed them on the stool. "C'mon Rye, time to get out" I said as I grabbed the cloth and put him over the tap. I pulled Rye out of the bath and put the towel over his head and around his shoulders. He sat down, back against the tiled wall.

As I dried him off and put his pyjama's on, Hope pulled the plug out, and dried and dressed herself. I opened the door to let out Rye. He toddled downstairs to Peeta, happy to be out of the bathroom.

As I watched Rye clamber down the stairs, Hope came running past me, eager to join her brother. I followed after her. I turned the bathroom lights out and went downstairs.

Peeta was watching the news. I could hear the high-pitched, yellow haired woman on TV rambling on about some fashion show in the Capitol, as if walking down the street there wasn't one enough. Rye sat in front of the television, mesmerised by the strange lady on the television.

I sat on the other end of the sofa, my legs curled up beside me. Hope was sitting on Peeta's lap, her head against his chest. His finger's we're running through her hair, twirling it around his finger. They both looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"I love you daddy". Hope whispered to Peeta. "I love you too, baby Mockingjay" he said back to her. Peeta had his eyes closed and a small smile across his face. Hope looked at him and smiled as well. She nestled into his shoulder as he out her arms around her. I let them be. Let them have their "father- daughter" moment.

"Bed time, big boy". I scooped him up over my shoulder. He was fast asleep, exhausted from our day trip. I carried Rye up the stairs quietly, careful not to wake Peeta and Hope.

I placed his little body under the covers, making sure he was comfortable. Patting his head I whispered to him softly. "I love you, sweetie". I kissed him softly on his forehead and walked out. Turning his light of behind me.

Hope, as the little trooper she is, was dragging her drowsy dad behind her. "Come on daddy, you have to say goodnight to me" she demanded. "Mhmm" Peeta mumbled, too tired to say a full sentence.

Peeta and I sat on the side of Hope's bed. Her long dark hair was sprawled over her pillow and her eyes were half open. "Did you have fun today?" I asked her. She nodded "I had heaps of fun". "Good" I said, as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Can you sing please mummy? Hope mumbled to me. "Okay" I said back to her, and I started to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

When I finished she was fast asleep. Her chest rose up and down with every breath. He head rested on her pillow. She looked so peaceful. Peeta kissed her forehead and stood up walking out of the room.

Before I left, I whispered one last thing to her:

"Good night, my baby Mockingjay"

**Finished! I hope you all liked it. I really appreciate the reviews I got on this story (also the ones I received on "Peeta"). Now I can get back to waiting for the new CF trailer. I'm seriously freaking out. Ok, well look out for my next story, it's still in the process of writing, but I'm hoping it will be done soon! Bye! ~ Maddi**


End file.
